Just A Kiss
by MagyaHendervary
Summary: Hungary was peacefully minding her own buisness when suddenly she was dragged off by Prussia, and the rest of the Bad Friends Trio. Still stewing from her unpleseant encounter, she comes up with an idea to pay them back that changes her life forever. AusHun, PruHun, HunAin, SpaHun, Spamano, FrUK.
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

I angrily strode into the empty concert hall, my throat choked with tears. His words still rang in the back of my mind, like haunting church bells ringing my doom. I started to pace, my thoughts jumbled. _How could they?! _My eyes flooded with tears, and I finally collapsed on the worn piano bench. I lifted the velvet cover off of the ivory keys, and began to play the angriest song that Roderich had taught me. My thoughts were cracked, and so was the music that drifted from my mindless playing. I guess he had really rubbed off on me. The staccatos shook the piano, and my playing filled the room like my heart's last defiant scream as it shattered into a million pieces of glass. Then came the silence, and the tears.


	2. Chapter 1

The sunlight filtered through the branches above me, making the ground delicate as lace. The birds flew in an out of the branches of the old willow tree, singing softly and leaving little to be desired in the serenity of my little corner at its trunk. I sighed. This day couldn't get any better.

"HUNGARY?! IS THAT YOU?!"

The shrill voice that was so similar to the screeching of a bugle made me wince. I kept quiet, hoping he would pass me by. The last thing I needed was to have to deal with Prussia's idiocracy. I gripped my frying pan harder.

"There you are! Trying to hide are we?" Prussia's smug face was clearly visible as he tore open the branches and disturbed my lace. "What are you doing back here anyways? Too scared to socialize with us men?"

"I AM NOT!" I retorted passionately and made a show of my frying pan. "I just wanted some peace and quiet! Something I will never get with your LOUD-ASS MOUTH AROUND!"

"Sheesh Hungary, I didn't mean it! Don't need to be a sourpuss!" He eyed my weapon warily, and I smirked.

"Well?! Are you going to leave or what?!"

He hesitated at this for some unknown reason in his pea sized brain. I scowled at him and rose to my feet. Then he seemed to make up his mind, and a look of determination washed over his face. I stepped back.

"Why do you think I was looking for you?! Of course I'm not going anywhere! In fact..." There was an evil glint in his eye. "…I've actually come to take you with the awesome me!"

In a flash he had grabbed my hand and was dragging me across the lawn.

"Dammit Gilbert! I. HATE. YOU. SO. MUCH!"

With every word I brought my frying pan down on his wrist with my free hand, and with every smack I heard a very unmanly whimper. Nearby I heard laughter. I looked up and my heart sank further. _Not those two….. _Suddenly my ordeal was over, and I was standing shakily before the leering faces of none other than Spain and France. Spain of course had the honor of disarming me.

"What do you want with me you immature-"

I was cut off by a rough hand to the mouth.

"Now, now _amour, _all we want is a little fun!" France looked me in the eyes as he said this, trying to make me melt. Not going to happen. I bit down on the hand that covered my mouth and felt a burst of satisfaction at Prussia's yelp of pain.

"What are you talking about?! What the hell do you want?!"

"Oh nothing really," said the Spaniard on Prussia's right. "Francis, why don't you tell our little angel here of our plot?"

Frances eyes instantly lit up with glee. "See _amour_-"

"Quit calling me love! I will NEVER be your love!"

France chuckled lightly at that, and smoothed down his hair casually. "All we want, well, all _he _wants—" He waved at Prussia, who gave me a grin. "All he wants is a little kiss. Just a small peck, nothing like you would get in my country of course." His smile grew wider, and I wanted to punch it so badly, but my hands were being held behind my back by Spain.

I glared at Prussia. _Was this some sort of joke?_ I struggled to free my hands and felt something cold and metallic slip into them. I smirked. Leave it to Spain to make everything all too easy.

"Come on _liebe_, you know you want to! I mean, who doesn't want the awesome me?"

"Me!"

I swiftly brought the frying pan down across his face. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell, curled into the fetal position. I gave a satisfied smirk and turned to my former captors. "Which one of you is next?!"

They both fled. I soon caught up to a particular unlucky Frenchman, and soon he too was knocked out cold. Spain stopped running and grinned.

"Well Miss Hungary, I guess you owe me a favor! I did just spare you from Prussia after all!" His green eyes flashed as he appealed his case. I relented.

"Fine. Thanks I guess. Now go eat churros or something!" I turned away and marched back to Austria's house. There goes my perfect morning.


	3. Chapter 2

I marched in the door to find the house spotless and music drifting through the air. It was a truly nice change compared to the loudmouthed twits I had just scattered the brains of. I drifted towards the music room, where I was sure to find both Austria and Ita. The perfect notes of Chopin floated through the air and helped calm my nerves a bit as I walked into the room. The curtains were all open, as well as some of the windows, filling the room with natural light and sounds. Ita was curled up on the chair next to the piano where I usually sit and sew, and got up when I walked over.

"Hungary! Where have you been! I wanted to play with you but you weren't here!" His little pouty scowl made me smile as I swept him up into my embrace.

"I was sitting out under the willow tree, and then I had to go teach some people a lesson." I grinned, and he did too, his little eyes sparkling pools of cedar wood.

Austria stopped playing. "What did you say Elizaveta?"

I grinned even wider and he shrank back a little. "Prussia was being an asshole. The usual-"

"What did he do this time?" Austria's eyes narrowed as he stood up and came to my side.

"He and his little friends came over and decided to have 'a little fun'." He stiffened. "Not that kind of fun, I promise. He and France tried to convince me to kiss Prussia, and-"

"Did you do it?" His voice was firm now, and he looked pissed.

"Of course not! Why would I do that! Do you want to know what I did do?"

The realization dawned on him, and he began to grin too. "What did you do _liebe_?"

"Do you want to go see? They are still sleeping in the front lawn!"

A poorly hidden gleam was in his eyes as we went to see the unconscious bodies of Prussia and France. Italy peppered us with dozens and dozens of questions about what happened. All I could do was smile. We had taken France and laid him next to Prussia so we could see them both as they awoke, and packed a picnic lunch for the event.

"Mind if I join you?"

The warm voice behind me made me jump. "Don't worry, it's only me." I turned to see Spain emerging from the shadows behind me. Austria scowled.

"What are you doing here Antonio?" he demanded, eyes on the shifty intruder.

"I gave Hungary here her frying pan back so she could knock those two out cold, so I kind of have a right to be here. Just because I'm their friend doesn't mean I'm loyal." He smirked and sat down on the picnic blanket, only to be attacked by a hug from Italy.

"Big brother Spain! I haven't seen you in forever! Hows my brother? Are you feeding him well? Is he nice to you? Did-"

"SPAIN YOU TOMATO-"

Spain reddened and yelled over that last part to us. "OH WELL, Duty calls. Italy, do you want to see your brother really fast?"

"Oh Spain! I would love to! Do you really mean it? You're the best big brother ever!" Italy smothered Spain in a hug and Austria cleared his throat. "Spain?"

"Yes amigo?"

"Er, can you bring Romano over here to see Italy? I'm not sure I want to let Italy out of my sight after those two have been spotted in my yard."

Spain gave a sympathetic nod. "I see. I could do that for you. Anything for a friend! After all, you are the one who united me with my sweet Romano…"

I winced, and Austria blushed.

"I will go and get him now. How's that for you Italy?" Spain tousled Italy's hair gently and went to go get 'his' Romano. I sighed and took another bite out of my wurst.

"Where am I?"

I giggled. Prussia was coming to! Austria and I exchanged a look and went on eating while watching Prussia expectantly.

"Ak! What the hell?! HUNGARY! WHAT ARE YOU AND AUSTRIA DOING HERE?!"

"Welllllllll…" I grinned at the growing knot on his forehead. "We came to watch the show! What's better Thursday afternoon entertainment than watching a Prussian get humiliated!"

Austria grinned, and Italy started laughing. "Prussia! You look so funny! You have a big lump on your head!"

Gilbert's shoulders sagged and he rubbed his sore head. "Why did you do that Hungary? My awesomeness didn't deserve that kind of treatment!"

"Says the one who asked for a kiss!"

Prussia flushed, and then got up rather shakily. "Well, I wanted one! Not anymore though. My awesomeness doesn't need someone like you!"

He got up and hoisted the still groggy France onto his shoulders. "Party's over people. No autographs from this awesome hunk today."

"Well good riddance!" I yelled after him as he sauntered towards his brother's house. Austria and I exchanged a look.

"Well…."

"Uhh…."

"We should probubaly be going inside now, its-"

"about time for my piano lessons, yeah that's right!" I finished for him. We awkwardly stood and rounded up Italy, who was chasing a butterfly while Romano chased him. I thanked Spain and headed into the house, surprised at how that wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be. _He seemed genuinely disappointed and ashamed_, I thought to myself. Oh well. He will get over it.


	4. Chapter 3

I glided into the piano room, which was filled with light that made the mahogany wood of the room shine and the shadows dance. Austria was waiting for me, standing next to his beloved instrument. He sat me down on the bench, adjusted my posture, and moved to sit in my sewing chair.

"Let's warm up. Play me a two octave, C major scale."

I obliged, allowing my fingers to fluidly move up and down the piano keys with ease.

"Good." He truly was pleased, I could tell from the look on his face. I was a natural. I beamed at him and then proceeded to play the arpeggio that he always had me play next.

"Good! Very good! Now we are ready to begin. Here is the piece that I want you to learn. It is a very special piece to me. If you learn it well, you may be able to play it with me at my next recital."

This perked me up considerably. _Being able to play alongside Austria? _I blushed at the thought.

"The Piece is called the Moonlight Sonata. It is composed by Ludwig Van Beethoven, one of my countries famous composers."

I chuckled silently at this. Austria was always confused on whether Beethoven was Austrian or German, and it was the same for poor Mozart. This time Austria was wrong, Beethoven was German. But I didn't have the heart to tell him that.

"…The recital is on the 5th of May. Will you have it ready by then?"

"I think so…" I reluctantly replied. _The 5th of May? That's 2 months away! How was I supposed to learn-_

"Good. You may begin."

I squinted at the paper in front of me, the swirling notes a foreign language that I somehow understood. I leaned back into my proper posture, and started to play the most beautiful piece of music that I had ever heard. I gasped.

"Whats wrong?" Austria looked at me with worry in his violet eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. Its just….well….I-I've never played that beautifully before. I didn't know it was possible by anyone other than you."

He laughed and looked me in the eyes. "Don't worry yourself. Just enjoy the music. I did tell you it was special, didn't I?"

He sure did. And so I played. I played the rhythms and the pitches as if they were a part of me, as if somehow I had become one with the music and the swirling notes on paper, with the smell of the ink and parchment and the dance of the black and white keys underneath my moving fingers. I played softly and loudly and happily and sadly and all the while wondering what was next.

And then suddenly it stopped. And silence filled the room once more.

"Wow. I really have taught you well, haven't I?"

"I think living with you for a century would do that to a girl."

"I love it. I can't wait to play with you!" He smiled his gentle smile and stood.

"Well, that should be all for today. I'm sure Italy is getting hungry."

"Yeah." I said rather numbly, the beautiful music still hazing my brain. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Why don't we have some of what you want for dinner for a change?"

_Wait, did I hear him right? _"What?"

"Well, its only fair you have some of the food you love every once in a while. Besides, you deserve it after how well you did in your piano lessons today."

"Oh thank you!" I wanted to jump for joy, scream, and hug him all at once. I knew it was just food, but it showed that he cared for me. I decided to just beam at him and then head downstairs.

As I took out my pans and supplies for dinner, I couldn't help but wonder about Prussia's recent behavior. He was always sauntering around, acting so amazing like he always thought he was, but only when he was around me did he really and truly try to be 'awesome'. _He shows off, bragged, made mischief, and now this? What did it all mean?_ I absentmindedly took a potato out of my basket and started to chop.

_

(Switches to Prussia's Perspective)

I laughed harshly, my voice grating against my own skin. _The fools! Do they really think that they can get away with humiliating the awesome me?! _I sighed. _Something must be done, someone must pay! Someone….._And then it hit me. I could feel the evil grin spread across my face as the best, most cunning, most revengeful, most spiteful plan in the history of my awesomeness came to my mind. I patted Gilbird.

"Gilbird, do you know what I am going to do? I know what I am going to do. I know _exactly _what I'm going to do! That sniveling brat Austria, he is going to pay. He will pay for stealing my Hungary away from me! And I know exactly how to do it."

I started to laugh, and Gilbird tittered along with me. "I…" I almost fell over laughing, but I propped myself up and fixed my awesome gaze on Gilbird. "Austria is about to lose some vital regions! And this time, they will STAY LOST!"

I burst into a fit of giggles, like a child who just found a room to himself full of Gilbirds. I was to have my revenge _and _my fun. I howled with laughter and grabbed another beer.

"Say goodbye Austria…" I choked out in my best Russia imitation, "You will never bother me AGAIN!"

And with that, I slipped away into the shadows to put into action my awesome plan.


	5. Chapter 4

(Back to Hungary's Perspective)

I couldn't help but notice how the others picked at their food. I knew it wasn't my cooking, but it still made me wonder…

"Hungary…"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering….."

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed it too?"

Now this was puzzling. I knew Austria was spacey, but he could at least tell me what he noticed before asking me about it…

"Noticed what?"

"Prussia…."

Not again. Ever since Austria and I successfully humiliated Prussia a few months ago, Austria had been kind of wary. He didn't say why, and it's not my business to ask.

"He looks like he's plotting something…"

"Oh don't worry, he always looks like that! Now, eat your food, or we won't have the energy for our recital tomorrow!"

"Right." I'd never heard his voice that dull and flat before. Something must really be worrying him. There was a long pause, each poking at their plate of food. I finally spoke up.

"Italy, what's bothering you?"

"Oh, its nothing…." He muttered, blushing and continuing to pick at his food.

"Are you sure?"

He looked up, and I could now see how distraught he really was. "I'm fine, really!"

"You certainly don't look fine! What happened?" I hadn't seen him this distraught since Holy Roman Empire…holy crap….

"YOU KNOW WHAT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" He had started to sob at this point. I had never been yelled at by Italy before. I felt awful.

"There, there…" I soothed. "It will be okay, you will see him again someday-"

"NO I WON'T! HES DEAD! DON'T LIE TO ME! I know the truth…I know it….."

I pulled him close to me and allowed his tears to dampen my shoulder. "We don't know for sure Italy, he may just go under a different name now! Think of that!" He buried his face in my chest. Austria numbly stood and went to the piano room, locking the door with a quiet click. Italy continued to sob. I got up, taking him with me, and carried him upstairs to his room.

"Why, Hungary? Why did he have to go?"

My heart broke. For little Italy it was all too simple- his best friend had left him, and he was probably never going to see him again. What was I to say? I hesitated, and Italy waited.

"He thought that God told him to go and punish other nations for not believing in Him. The other nations didn't appreciate that, especially France." I carefully picked my words, and Italy seemed to find some comfort in them.

"Why did God send him to die?"

He looked up at me with innocent eyes. I was speechless. _Oh God, how do I answer this one? _I frantically searched for something, anything to give Italy comfort. I came up empty.

"I….I don't know. No one knows. But I do know one thing. It must have been a good reason."

Tears were welling up in his eyes again and he hugged me tighter. "How can death ever be good?"

Surprisingly I had an answer.

"Death is just the transition into a new world. Nothing more, nothing less. It may hurt for us in this world to have to miss our loved ones so much, but in the end, we will all see each other again. Someday. "

Italy had stopped crying by now, and was sitting on his bed, sniffling a little. "I guess. I still miss him though."

"That's okay! Of course you miss him- he was your best friend! But don't lose hope."

"I won't, Hungary. I promise!" He looked up at me solemnly, as if he had just said his wedding vows. I smiled and hugged him again. "Now, you go to bed! I need to talk with Austria. Goodnight little Ita!"

"Goodnight Hungary."

I blew out Italy's candle, and quietly closed the door behind me as I left the room. _If one thing is for sure, _I thought, _It's that I hope I will never need that advice myself._ I gently knocked at the door of Austria's music room. It opened, and I stepped in.

"Hungary."

"Yes, Roderich?"

"I'm so worried."

At this I moved to his side. "About what?"

"Prussia. He's fairly powerful, and I'm pretty sure he's still pissed about our humiliation of him a few months ago. He's also never liked me in the first place."

He was using that tone of voice, the doubtful, vulnerable tone that showed when he was truly stressed out about something.

"You're not thinking that this could be his excuse are you? How petty is this? He tries to get me to kiss him, we then do something silly back, and that is enough to put you in panic mode? What _really _happened Roddy….Please…"

My voice softened, and he seemed to give in.

"I got this in my mail yesterday." He murmured. "I've been distraught ever since I read it. It sends shivers down my spine…" He handed me a small slip of paper, perfectly clean except for three little words.

WATCH YOUR BACK.

This sent a shiver down my spine as well. Who could it be? And why would they be sending Austria threats? I mean, he's not exactly a weakling, but he's not intimidating either. He's a gentleman, there's nothing to dislike, is there?

I put down the slip of paper slowly, carefully setting it down on the edge of the piano. "What do we do?"

The air grew tense as we waited.


	6. Chapter 5

(Prussia)

I was so happy I could fall out of a million chairs. Everything was going so perfectly according to plan that I almost forgot the backup plan. I highly doubted that I would need it though; my awesomeness would make the plans work for me. I glanced up at Gilbird, whose little face was also lit up with a sort of evil mirth that I have seen only in Romania. I grinned. I've got the best pet ever. I took another swig of one of the countless bottles strewn around the room.

"So what's the plan Prussia?"

I spun around and came face to face with France, also grinning ear to ear and drooling over the prospect of Austrian vital regions.

"I say that we, and by we I mean me, you, Spain and Gilbird, go and spread propaganda about him to his people first, making them want to revolt and giving him a throbbing headache. You and Gilbird can do that. Then, I, the awesome Prussia, will create some blackmail and get it to Austria. You know, formidable phrases such as WATCH YOUR BACK."

"Ok, and then?"

"LET THE WAR COMMENCE!" I slurred, and collapsed to the floor cackling. France stood over me with a mischievous grin.

"But you do not forget your promise Monsieur, no?" he said expectantly.

"Of course not my faithful ally! If we win this war, you get the most vital vitals." I winked for effect.

"What do you mean 'if'?" he asked, laughter bubbling out of his wine filled body. "Don't you mean 'when'?"

At this we both began to howl with laughter, and I suddenly felt more confident in my awesomeness than ever before. "Soon, soon, SOON! SOON THE LITTLE TWERP WILL BE OURS!"  
_

(Hungary)

I woke up with a sort of dread. I didn't know what it was, but it coursed through my body like a cold sweat. I found Austria and Italy already up. Italy was his happy, bubbly self again, but Austria was still just as worried as yesterday.

"It will be fine Roderich. Trust me. You always do great at recitals-"

"It's not that. I'm just….Even more uneasy than usual today. It's like something awful is going to happen, and I can't do anything about it."

"I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling the same way. Well if something does happen, then I will always fight on your side." I blushed. "I'm actually pretty formidable against Prussians in particular." He smiled at that, a pained smile, but still a smile.

"The same promise to you my friend."

"Funny, I feel as if we are saying wedding vows." I could have sworn I saw a flash of amusement in his stoic face.

"It's not supposed to sound like that."

"I know, it just does."

"Oh."

We sat and ate in relative silence after that, with occasional chatter from Italy of course. _I dearly hope nothing happens…_

Just then a little bird flew in through the window and landed on my shoulder. I recognized it immediately, and it filled me with dread. It had a note in its beak, which Austria and I took and read.

_Meet the awesome me at the old willow tree where I saw Hungary 2 months ago. I will bring a friend and you may bring a friend. We have a score to settle._

_ ~Gilbert Beilschmidt_

I shivered. Prussia never used his human name when signing things, not unless he was deadly serious. This was trouble. I turned the page over and gasped. Austria, who had been absentmindedly drifting towards his piano, rushed over. With a shaky hand, I pointed to the six little words that sealed our nightmares.

_By the way, _

_THIS IS WAR._


	7. Chapter 6

Austria patted me on the shoulder, and I shot him a worried frown. I wasn't afraid, and neither was he, but if Prussia twisted the rules of battle like he usually does, we could be in serious trouble. I went to my room to prepare for tonight's skirmish under the willow tree. Austria wordlessly did the same. I was soon in battle clothes, and I grabbed my freshly sharpened frying pans.

"Are you ready?"

I jumped at Austria's quiet voice behind me.

"I think so."

"Good."

We left and briskly headed towards the willow tree that was one my safe haven. I allowed my thoughts to wander on my way there, untill I heard a small gasp from beside me. I looked up.

"Well well well, what have we here?"

Prussia's mocking voice filled my ears and I clenched my fists. There standing in front of us were France and Prussia, both smirking like little kids and France letting his eyes wander. I quickly stepped in front of the bewildered Austria.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked with a frown. "I didnt know your ego could be damaged so easily."

He grinned. "Its not my just my awesome ego. Its him! He took-"

He stopped, and a shadow flitted across his moonlit face. "His presence-"

He gave up, and France chuckled.

"_Mon ami, _it looks as if you have our Prussian friend tongue tied!" He took a small step towards Austria, and I took out my frying pan.

"Don't you dare!"

This seemed to wake the daydreaming Prussia, and he grinned.

"Oh yes, I did promise France something _special..." _I winced as he said this, and Austria grew pale.

"I wont allow it!" Austria drew his sword, and France laughed.

"Yes you will, _amour, _yes you will..."

...

We found out a week later that it was not only Prussia we were fighting, but the entire crew. I shivered at the thought of the pain we would go through if we lost this war, especially considering the bruises from our last fight. It was dinner, and Austria had gone as white as a sheet when he heard the news. "How are we supposed to survive?! There must be a rule against this in the Book of Etiquette!"  
I looked it up. Nothing.

"Seems to me like we need to go find some more allies." Austria had finally said. I agreed. It was embarrassing to say the least. I went on business trips to countries all across Europe, and came back with only one definite ally- Britain.

"Of course I'll help again, don't worry your pretty little soul!" I had heaved a sigh of relief. "It will be fun to beat the bloody hell out of that git France!" He grinned mischievously and I couldn't help but smile."Thank you so much Arthur, your a lifesaver!"

"Oh no problem my dear. Just give me a call when you need me!"

And that was that. No other luck though. Apparently Prussia had stirred up the crowds against us. _Dammit! _I thought and clenched my fists. _W__hy is he always one step ahead of us? All of this over a stupid kiss. Dammit. _

"Stuck in a daydream are we?"

I jumped at an overly-confident British accent behind me. "Oh, er, good day England."

He laughed. "No need for formalities dear one. Just send Austria my regards. Say, you look kind of wilted. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

As a matter of fact, I would. England was a gentleman, and it was gentlemen, regardless of my childhood, who were the most attractive for good conversation.

"Of course I would Arthur!" I smiled politely and waited until we had walked ourselves out of the prying public eye.

"Arthur?" I said, interrupting his banter on the importance of tea.

"Yes, well, what is it?"

"I'm worried. For Austria. He hasn't been in this large of a war before. What if..."

"NO! MY DEAR CHILD DON'T EVER THINK OF THAT!" His voice was stern in his reprimand, and I blushed a little. "We have been alive for centuries, nothing could possibly happen! Have faith in the morals of your enemy!" I cringed, and he suddenly realized what he had just said.

"I-Im sorry, I didn't mean that. I temporarily forgot that we are fighting a bunch of barbaric wankers." He said this gently, and my heartbeat slowed a little.

"Still, no nation can die in as petty of a war as this! Look at it! How stupid it all is! Its entire purpose is Prussia trying to get revenge about his damaged ego thanks to your mischief making, and then taking it out on Austria instead of you since hes a bloody coward! Stand strong my dear girl, STAND STRONG! Everything will be fine and as peaceful as it used to be once that bloody frog's war is over." He pulled me close to him in a sympathetic hug, my nose filled with the smell of his faded red jacket.

"I..." I blinked a tear away and pulled my face out of his cravat a little. "I just don't want him to get hurt. Its my fault we're having this damn war anyways!"

"No its not." he said softly and cupped my face in his hands. "It is NEVER the ladies fault. Basic etiquette, remember? Its Prussia who's at fault for taking things too seriously. Do not worry my dear. Everything will be fine in the end."

I began to shake. My head was numb. Not just for Austria, but from the shame that I felt and the fear of what was to come.  
"Oh England..."I looked into his brilliant green eyes, searching for a reassurance greater that his words. "What if the worst does happen?"

His eyes darkened. "Then they will be doomed to the same fate."

We walked in silence from then until we reached his summer cottage, where Austria and Italy were waiting for us. I tried not to make eye contact with Austria so as not to upset him. I meekly allowed England to show me to my room. I tried to settle in, unpacking my things and hugging my frying pan to my chest, but a strange emptiness had filled me to the brim, and foreboding thoughts relentlessly invaded my brain. _Oh dear God, why are you doing this to me?!_

"May I come in, _Liebel_?_" _The soft voice was tainted with worry and tiredness.

"Of course." I hurriedly smoothed down my skirt, and tried to compose myself as he came in.

"Are you alright? England said-"

"I'm fine." I sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Are you sure? You know how much I don't like it when your upset." His amethyst eyes locked with mine. I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't get it. Why is Prussia taking this so seriously? It was just one little joke, usually his ego doesn't bruise that easily! I would know!"

"Hungary, darling…"

"Yes?"

Austria fidgeted with his thumbs and looked nervously around the room.

"What is it?"

"He, erm….well…erm…"

"Yes?" I felt my heart sink as he fumbled for words. Then his cool hands were resting on my shoulders, and he held my gaze.

"Your not going to like this at all, but…"

My eyes narrowed. _What now?!_

"He wants Silesia." Roderich said flatly.

I felt my blood beginning to boil. "WHAT?! AGAIN?!"

"I knew you wouldn't like it! He's already seized it and is occupying it!"

This was the last straw. "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Hungary, no! Not yet! I need to organize my troops!"

"ORGANIZE THEM WHILE I GET READY!" I snarled. He nodded and rushed out of the room. I quickly changed into my battle uniform, feeling strangely free without all of my skirts. I grabbed my sharpener, and started on the edges of my favorite frying pan, still a little dull from Prussia's skirmish. _Strategy, strategy...Ill leave that to my generals._I deflty swapped it for my smaller pan_._ A few minutes later I was satisfied. My troops were already organized. I had prepared early for something like this.

"Prussia," I hissed as I adjusted my hat in the small hand mirror to the most formidable angle. Satisfied, I charged out of my room and down the stairs. Austria and Britain were waiting for me, both as eager to do damage as I was.

"One thing before we go..."

"Eh?" England smirked at our confused faces with obvious relish.

"I claim France."

That was fair. We all agreed, and then turned towards Silesia. The haze of blood-lust filled my vision as I galloped with my army to meet Gilbert's.


	8. Chapter 7

Before we get started, I want to apologize for this being the LONGEST chapter yet, with the most confusing perspective changes. I hope you enjoy!

(Prussia)

Oh, where are they? I wondered to myself, absentmindedly stroking Gilbird. You've got to be kidding my awesomeness. I scanned the horizon impatiently. My soldiers were getting restless too. I felt a small tap on my left shoulder.

"Yes France?"

"Its Spain."

"Oh. Well. What is it?"

He grinned, and I became worried. "What if they decided to not come?"

"Well, then we automatically claim Hun- I mean Silesia for ourselves!" I managed an evil chuckle, despite all of the narrowed eyes pointing in my awesome direction.

"What were you about to say, dude?" Spain frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Of course my awesomeness is okay!" I smirked.

"If you say so..." Spain gave me a doubtful look, and sauntered off to France's side. I sighed.

"Pruuuuuuuuuuuuuusssiaaaaaa..." Hungary cackled in my ear. "I'm here to kill you..."

Wait...Hungary?!  
I spun around in horror.

_

(Hungary)  
I dismounted my horse. It was amazing how easy it was to get past all of the people in the ranks of the soldiers. I guess we really were late. Oh well. I soon found myself behind the 'awesome' coward himself.

"Pruuuuuuuuuuuuuusssiaaaaaa..." I hissed in his ear, and felt him stiffen. "I'm here to kill you..."

He spun around with a face as white as a sheet. I laughed.

"You won't get away with it this time!" His army had started to notice me, and I was forced to step around Prussia and face him.

"Oh really?!" He regained his defiant smirk and I gave him a smoldering glare.

"Are you all here?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Well then. My awesomeness is ready to defeat you!"

I smirked. "Oh, really? We will see about that!"

I raised my hand, and the troops started to pour over the hill. I rushed back to the group, and pulled out my frying pan.

(Prussia)  
I felt my eyes widen at the formidable sight of the troops pouring over the hill behind Hungary. She took off, long hair flying behind her. _I love it when she does this,_ I thought to myself, a gentle whisper within my awesome brain. I licked my dry lips and threw my head back in a laugh.

And then the troops clashed.

I was thrown backwards by a huricane of force, startling me out of my reluctant daydream. Hungary was on top of me, breathing heavily with a fire in her eyes that I had never seen before in any woman. She raised her frying pan, ready to inflict an extremely painful and possibly fatal blow to my brain. In an instant my sword was out, parrying before she could go through with it. She grabbed my wrist with her free hand, and I winced as her nails dug into my flesh.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted, smirking at my grimace of pain. She pulled away from me with the nimbleness of a monkey, and I was thrown to the the side. I scrambled to my feet, and eyed her warily. She pulled out a second frying pan, and charged at my head. I pushed her away, but she still got a good wack in on my sword hand. I gasped in pain, but continued on.

"Who are you to think you can take the awesome me down that easily?" I smirked, and smiled inwardly when she snarled at me.

"I can take you down in an instant, you filthy wretch!"

I laughed, and continued to parry her quickening advances. She soon became a battle hungry blur, and I felt myself losing breath. As I gasped for air, she looked me in the eye, and I was knocked backwards. She had struck me in the chest with her smaller pan, and was now slashing at my legs with the sharpened edges. My eyes narrowed in pain, and I desperately shoved the blunt end of my sword above me. My reward soon came, and I relished the shallow gasp from the beautiful warrior above me. She doubled over, and backed straight into Spain, who was dueling behind us. Austria gave me the death glare, and began to circle me. I regained my balance, and felt my confidence return.

(Spain)  
I startled as I was bumped forcefully on the back, and tumbled forward. I spun around to see an injured Prussia, and a crazed Hungary. Austria looked up, and we quickly switched deuling partners. Hungary laughed, and I winced. I never liked the idea of fighting her, much less _hurting _her, but there was a frying pan to my head, and I was in the middle of a battle. I sighed, and looked my adversary in the eye.

"So, _mi amiga..." _I started, warily watching her as we fought.

"Oh dont flatter me, Spain." She replied coldly, and I felt my mood drop even more. "We're on the battlefield, and you call me friend?" She laughed at that, and I felt my blood begin to boil.

"Hey! The only reason I am here is because I was dragged into Prussias grand scheme!" It wasnt fully true, but it wasnt a lie. Prussia had came and dragged me to the battle meeting. A sane person doesnt resist that.

"Oh really." She rolled her eyes and I thrust my ax in the her direction. She blocked with her smaller frying pan, but not before I grazed her arm. Blood welled from the wound, but she battled on, unphased. _What a woman, _I thought, before scolding myself again. I was taken. I cant go flirting with anyone else. She caught my neck with her frying pan, and I jabbed her in the stoumach with the butt of my ax. She gasped, the wind knocked out of her. I swiftly brought my ax to her neck.

"Do you surrender?" I asked, secretly hoping she would, so that this fight could be over.

She panted, and looked at me with a hatred that I have never before seen in any person. I tried my hardest to not appear phased by this.

"NEVER!" She roared, and too late did I see the butt of a british rifle against my head. I fell to the ground, and waited as the blackness closed in.

_

(England)

"Ha! Angleterre, you coward, you think you can defeat me?" France cackled, and it was all I could do to not throw myself at him then and there, pirate style. I managed to keep my composure. _I will not stoop to his level..._

His sword clashed against mine, and I felt the adrenaline rush through my body. _Damn you..._

I pulled my sword up, aiming a swift blow to his head. He blocked with the grace of a dancer, and laughed again. I spun around, and allowed his blow to strike my heavily armed shoulder as I bent low and swiped at his legs. I smiled at my success as a deep line of blood started to drip down his vulnerable legs. He ignored the pain and struck out for my stomach. I stopped the blow just in time, and turned his sword towards him, a flip that resulted in another bleeding gash. I felt my face begin to redden with my success, and I struck 3 more quick blows to his hip, side, and collarbone. He blocked the final one, but not well enough, and the blunt end of his sword rammed into his vital regions.

"Enfer! you monstre, how could you..." He groaned, and slumped to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach, rolling him onto his back.

"You know why, you bloody wank-" Suddenly I was on the ground next to France, who had a strange look of delight on his face. In my jubilee I had forgotten about his feet, and he had tripped me, and struggled back upright.

"Oh l'amour, I do not know actually..." He licked his lips, and grinned. I pulled myself up and grabbed my undefended weapon.

"So you want to play that way, you immature child!" I growled.

"I know its your favourite way, Angleterre." He said sweetly, and I cursed to myself. I threw another blow.

"Who says that? I'd rather you not even be within my presence!"

He laughed, and thrust his sword around me, grazing my side. I parried, and our swords clashed again.

"I have a century of practice."

"Well, just because you do," I swung at his hip, and missed. "Doesn't mean that your any less predictable than when you came out of your bloody mothers womb!"

"Who says I'm the predictable one? You lost the hundred year war, no?"

"Only because of your dead girlfriend!" I spat. His eyes darkened.

"You of all people especially are not to mention her!"

"Oh yeah? Well I just did. And if I may remind you, she was a heretic who had no right to even be leading your soldiers! Obviously she was the best you could get, or else you would have-"

He cut me off with a blow to the ribs with the flat of his sword. I groaned, but remained upright.

"She was good enough to beat you, Angleterre, accused heretic or not!"

I coughed and got in a gash to his collarbone. "Ha! Better than me? Who-"

"Don't you dare say it Angleterre! You will seal your own doom if you say it!" He snarled.

"...was the one..."

I smirked. I had him in close, the pain that my dagger-like words had caused had temporarily blinded him with anger. I got him to the ground, ignoring the fresh sword wound in my stomach and placed my boot on his heaving chest. My sword held up his chin as I cotinued the tantalizing sentence.

"...who..."

"Bastard..." He hissed, gulping underneath the steady pressure of my sword and my leg.

"...killed her?!"

I kicked the sword out of his hand and pulled him up by the shirt collar. I drew my sword back to finish the job, and relished the fear in his eyes. I went to finish it, but found myself frozen in time and space. _What the hell... _All I could do was watch his face and try to force myself to move, to remember the lifelong hatred I had for Francis, yet I couldn't. And in that moment I saw the world from his eyes, the pain I had caused him by killing Joan of Arc, the love that he searched desperately for in the world, and the concern for me he had always tried so desperately hard to hide from me. _Could it be? _I grimaced as I felt my sword fall away from my hand. I lowered him to the ground, and saw the anger that had been there so prominently in his features a moment ago fade away like the first mist of the day over the ocean. I felt my hatred for the soul in front of me change and mold itself into something completely different. _Im in- _

I found myself on top of Francis, toppled over by a stray kick form a horse. Our eyes widened, and we both scrambled to our feet. He had a strange look of satisfaction on his face, and I felt myself flush to the deepest shade of blood red.

"I-I-I...w-well...erm..." I stammered akwardly.

"I-I guess we c-can call it a truce, Angleterre..." He murmured, studying every feature of my body. He gasped, and his eyes widened. I looked down.

"L'amour..." He pulled me out of the midst of the still vigorous battle and raced over to the edge of the field. I gasped for air, and warily studied his cause of concern- my previously unrecognized stomach wound, which had stained my shirt red and yellow. He gently propped me against a tree, and tore off a part of his shirt.

"It will be ok, just let me wrap this wound..." His worried eyes locked with mine as he wound the cloth around my midriff with the precision of a surgeon. I felt my breaths grow shallow, and I drifted into the most content sleep of my life.


	9. Chapter 8

(Austria)

I circled Prussia, eyeing him warily, and sent a worried glance in Hungary's direction. To my relief, Spain seemed to be overwhelmed by her grace in the face of danger, and was handily losing his battle. I felt a small smile creep into my face as I faced my foe.

"So, we meet again..." He laughed, a grating knife against my conscience, and I fought my hardest not to noticeably wince.

"Last time you were here, you were knocked out in a second by my lie-" I corrected my self hastily, "maid."

His eyes narrowed. "What is it that you were going to say? Go on, tell me. We have time."

"I said 'maid', Prussia. Nothing else." His smirk disappeared and he threw the first blow, which I blocked with a strength that surprised me. Evidently it startled him too, as his eyes quickly ventured to his bird, which was nestled soundly on his shoulder.

"Oh? I thought I distinctly heard-"

"No." I snapped, and my gaze flicked up from his blade to glare into his wine colored eyes. I placed all of my concentration into blocking his blow to my knees and getting in a blow to his hip. My reward was a faltering that lasted for only a fraction of a second.

"Why so defensive, _Roddy?_" He laughed again as I grimaced at his use of my silly nickname. I landed another blow on his temple, knocking him backwards a few feet and leaving a bloody line across his newly cropped head. The shock of white hair that had fallen was a bright mass on the cauterized and bloody ground below.

"That's it, you asked for it." he growled, and launched into a series of furious attacks, forcing me to parry just as quickly. His stamina was flawless, as were his sword strokes, which he executed with a certain grace that he lacked in every other aspect of his person. I felt the sting of his word on my hip and my shin and a million other places as I tried desperately to defend my core areas.

"This is what you get for spending all of your time on that _dumm_ piano!" He roared, as he blazed on with his assault on my body. His eyes were full of a fire that was only of vengeance, and true hatred was all that radiated from his muscled chest. My heart was racing and I took every chance I saw to return the pain that I was feeling. Finally I made a significant blow, and I felt my sword go through his leg with a sickening crunch. I pulled away, and he was on his knees in an instant, still battering me with a storm of blows. I brought the flat of my blade down on his head, once, twice, until he was finally on his back. Chopin flowed through every ounce of strength in my body as I inflicted wound after wound, but never quite reached his chest.

"_Shizel, _you little girl! You aren't playing by the rules!"

I gritted my teeth and continued to parry. "Since when do you play by any rules, you uncivilized schwein! Alles, was Sie je gesehen habe  
ist ein Ärgernis für mein Wohlbefinden! Warum Sie wenig*..."

I continued to ramble insults at him in German, my mind fogged with the blood-lust of war and a fear of the new precariousness that now surrounded my future. The time that passed felt like days, and my heart was soon numb with the silence that was now filling my body, instead of the usual battling of different tunes churning through my weary brain. My hand was sore and my parrying became slower and slower. My body was air, nothing at all, and I never felt the sword as it passed through my chest like it was butter. I fell to my knees, and then onto my back, shoved out of the way by a nameless guardian angel who had resumed my fight for me. I searched for faces, anything to reassure me that my fate was secure, but my mind had flashed to memories. The sky became gray above me, and I felt the cool rush of rain against my face like heavens tears for my loss. And soon too, my own tears became mingled with the flood, and my blood mixed with the advancing waters, a pink that sparkled against the metal that clashed above me. That sound, that ringing of a bell, was soon the only reality that was left, and my heart flushed with a warmth and light as my soul left and my eyes closed, still relishing the beautiful music that played for me.

*****the only thing youve ever been is a nuisance to my well being! Why you...

**_**  
(Hungary)

I fought with fire, a fire that burned down to the depths of my bones and blazed through what remained of my conscience. I mercilessly struck down every foe that dared cross my path, one after another, until the battlefield was littered with bodies and I found myself gasping for breath. And they still came, just as many as the cuts on my body, pouring over the hills beyond the lands of Silesia to cause my Austria panic and disarray. I gritted my teeth and slashed through yet another one of the thousands of souls meeting their doom at the edge of my frying pans. This time, I grabbed a spear off of a body, and placed my frying pans tenderly back in to their holders on my hips. With my free hand, I grabbed a second spear, and sliced through another soldier like he was butter. Or was it a she? At this point my brain was so scrambled that I didnt know...

_  
(France)

I turned, and attempted to weave my way back into the battle, ignoring my many scratches. The horror of Angleterre's injury still rang freshly in my battered mind as I attempted to collect my thoughts. I put a few almost-dead horses that I saw out of their misery, and ran to find out if anything could be restored with what little medical knowledge I had. _Mon dieu, _I thought to myself as I hurried towards the sick camp where all of the injured had been taken, _What have we done? _

_  
(Spain)

My eyes fluttered open, only to be pelted with cold rain. I struggled to my feet, only to slip back to the ground in a violent upheaval of the puddle of mud that I soon discovered I was lying in. I coughed, and grabbed my ax, which was discarded nearby. I looked around, and took in the desolate surroundings around me, the grayness of the sky and the ground and the entire earth, a dull and lifless once-field that housed only the cries of war and the brown-red sludge of mud that was so similar to a rotten tomato. I shivered, and began to run, striking down any straggling British soldiers that tried to stop me. The shrill ringing of crashing swords halted me in my tracks for a split second, and I saw a sight that made my blood run cold. There stood Prussia, with his sword in Austria's chest, buried till the hilt and sticking through his back. The latter had fallen to his knees as Prussia pulled out his sword, and I pushed Austria to the side just before he was finished off by Prussia. Blood pooled on the ground as I took a moment to lay him on his back, and quickly shoved Prussia to the ground. His eyes widened.

"Spain? But...you...my..."

"Even allies cant tolerate this. This is utterly escandaloso, Prussia. You dont just kill a country!"

"What, Austria? He...He..." He shuddered, and looked at me with eyes that were full of a pain that I hadnt ever seen in him. His eyes were wet and I wasnt sure if it was the rain. "...Everything...gone...A-all of it...must...regain my...love..."

"What?" I couldn't make sense of it. _Love? since when does he care about love?_

"He...took..." But before he could finish, his head fell back and he closed his eyes, the pain from his shattered leg and his blood loss finally sending him into an empty sleep.

"You dont understand, amigo..." I murmured, as I lifted Austria into my arms and attempted to still the bleeding of his wound. "This could be the end of us all."

I walked as smoothly as I could, careful not to disturb the limp burden that was placed upon me to keep in a living state. The nearest tent was a dirty one, and I gagged at the smell that was left from the decay that abounded in that small area. A trickle of blood began to drip out of my charges mouth, and I shivered at how pale and lifeless he truly was. I grabbed one of the spare cots from the main hospital tent, and dragged into the general's meeting tent, which was just ajacent. I walked in as quickly as I could, without causing any more issues, and gently laid Austria down on the poorly stitched sheets that covered the cot of straw. I rushed back out to raid the tent for bandages, cursing myself for my lack of medical expertise. Buried in my thoughts, I did not notice the lonely figure hurrying towards me untill it was too late.

"Maudit! Spain, mon ami, you truly must watch where your going!"

I looked up to realize that I had plowed over not a soldier, but France. I extended a hand to help him up, and allowed my fear to be apparent on my face.

"Oh, Francis! I need your help! Please, come here! Its urgent!" I grabbed his shoulder and dragged him into the tent where Austria lay. His eyes widened, and he emitted a sound of a kicked animal.

"Not two of them! The world...Oh Prussia..."

I looked at him incredulously. "What the hell, do you mean TWO?!" But before I got an answer, He had rushed back out of the tent.

"GET ANOTHER COT! NOW! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on fait..." I winced. It took a lot for France to regret ANYTHING, let alone injuring the enemy. I ran to get another cot. I set it up next to what was left of Austria, and attempted to check up on the latter. His breathing was ragged, but at least he was breathing. His skin had taken on a slightly greenish hue, and I shuddered at all that he would need to go through to recover, if he recovered. Suddenly France was back, carrying an particular limp Englishman. He placed the body on the hastily set up cot, and we inspected the wounds. Arthur had a nasty stomach wound, but he would survive. France placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me know, but I need to do this without distractions. I will do my best to take care of these two. Meanwhile, will you try and find Hungary? She would be devestated if she sees this, and We may end up with another almost-dead nation in here. Tell her we surrender."

"Of course. But first, I should probubaly get Prussia. He has a shattered leg and is also pretty beaten up."

"Hurry."

I ran out to the place where Gilbert lay, drenched in rain, sweat, and blood. His leg was bent in a million different places, and I was careful not to disturb it as I took him back to France. I took him in and laid him on a third cot, grabbing my ax from the corner of the tent as I went.

"Merci."

I nodded and exited, slightly worried at the prospect of all it would take to complete my next task.


	10. Chapter 9

(Hungary)  
My strength was dwindling, as was the number of soldiers that actually had the strength to continue to fight. My spears struck down everything in my path, from horses, to injured men. I felt a queer numbness, one that persisted through victory after victory. Finally, my killing spree had led me back to my generals, who were happy to take over for me. I dragged myself over to a chair in the corner of the tent, and attempted to unscramble my thoughts.

"Hungary?"

I jumped at the soft voice that cautiously entered the room. My eyes darkened, and I grabbed the nearest spear.

"What do you want, Spain?" I replied coldly, ready to strike at any moment.

"I-I...well...I just came t-to say that...well..." A makeshift white flag poked through the door, and I relaxed.

"You may enter." His head followed the flag, his smile and eyes had a hazing of something that was very different from any sort of thing I had encountered on Spain's usually carefree demeanor.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked curtly, still frowning as he stood in front of me.

"N-no, just the usual, humiliation from such a handy loss, you know…" It was clear that his response was rehearsed as I watched him squirm and sway uncomfortably. It was kind of pathetic, but I decided to let it be and stopped interrogating him so harshly.

"What is your purpose in coming here? Other than to surrender…"

"Oh, er…I was sent to escort you home-"

"What about Austria?"

His face reddened a little, but without skipping a beat he shakily replied, "He is back with Prussia, France, and England working on peace negotiations. He is the one who sent me to get you. He knows we both have little ones at home to attend to, and so he and the others sent me to get you."

He had a point. Ita would be worried almost to the point of hysterics, and Romano would be hungry, on account of his utter uselessness around the house. I nodded.

"Very well, I will come with you. Seeing as you have surrendered already, I'm sure my caution is a waste of energy."

He breathed a sigh of relief, and my back involuntarily stiffened for a second, before relaxing again. he extended his hand to help me up, and I took it. He shifted the weight of his ax a little, and I grabbed a spear once I was steadily on my feet. I started to leave the tent, only to feel a light touch to my shoulder. I turned around.

"Well?"

"I-I brought you this..." He held up a small roll of bandages. I glanced at the caked blood that seemed to cover my body, and gingerly removed it from his hand. Just the thought of the countless wounds to my body seemed to make them throb again, and I stumbled a little as I left the tend again. Spain was at my side in an instant, and I found myself in the crick of his arm, caught in the nick of time. I allowed a small smile to cross my face.

"Danke..." I murmured in the language of my love. His features turned cold for a second, and a shadow flitted across his face, gone as soon as it came.

"De nada, querido..." His response was quiet, and I didnt know enough of his native language to understand it. He led me out the door of the tent, and we walked in silence to Austria's home.

"So..." He started. "I was wondering..."

"I wanted to ask you if..."

"Would it be ok if-"

"I was wondering the same-"

"Oh."

I glanced at him with wide eyes, and a blush crept into his face.

"You can g-"

"No, the lad-"

"I was wond-"

"I wanted to see if-"

The last two we started at the same time, and we both stopped and waited for an eternity. Finally I started in a quiet voice.

"Do you want to take care of them here? You can stay...if you like..." I pronounced each word slowly, and a small flicker of satisfaction danced across his features.

"Yes, I'm sure my Lovino will enjoy that..."

"So will Ita.." He smiled at that, and nodded.

"Then so be it. I will go fetch my little one now." And with that he rushed off, ears bright red. I shook my head at his clumsiness, and opened the door.

(France)

My heart raced as I attempted to clean the many wounds on my charges and patch up the damage they had been through. Their bodies slowly changed hue from a muddy mixture of red, yellow, and sickly green, to a sea of white, on account of all of the bandages that had been placed upon their persons. The room was filled with the sounds of war, and the screams of the battle nearby made my blood run cold. I tried to concentrate, pouring the last drops of clean water onto a rag and wiping it on Austria's forehead. He was the main worry that haunted me. If he died the entire world could erupt into war. His breathing came in short gasps, and his chest rose and fell in such a irregular rythm it was hard to tell what state he was in. I wiped away a fresh trickle of blood from his mouth.

"F-France?"

I startled at the weak voice behind me, and rushed over to Prussia's side.

"W-what h-h-happened?"

"You were caught in a battle, and your foe got you good. You have a shattered leg and multiple smaller wounds. Luckily for us, you will be okay."

"W-where is he?"

"Who?"

"My enemy."

I winced. Leave it to Prussia to want to rush straight back into battle. I bit my tongue and continued.

"You killed him." It was partly true, as shown by the harsh breathing that filled the small room.

"Good." He leaned back, and a blissful smile crossed his face. "Those Hungarians were never a match for my awesomeness!"

I chuckled, and kept the fake smile upon my face. "Nope, they definitely weren't Gilbert."

A soft groan sounded nearby, and I stiffened.

"Who's there?" Prussia's harsh voice rang across the room.

"A few others who are injured. Don't worry about it. Why don't you get some rest?" I replied quickly, and allowed myself to relax as he closed  
his eyes.

"Good night, Francis."

I was already on the other side of the room next to Angleterre's cot, which I assumed was the source of the latest set of sounds.

"Angleterre, mon ami, can you hear me?"

He stirred slowly, and opened his eyes. My heart lept.

"France? You bloody frog, what are you doing here?"

"I saved your life."

"Oh."

His face reddened with what little good blood was still in his body. I laughed, genuinely this time.

"L'amour, you never do learn, do you? Here, drink this."

I took a bottle of brandy, and poured a little in a glass. I carefully poured it down his throat. He gave me a grateful look and a little color flushed to his cheeks as it began to do its miracles.

"Thanks, mate. Now, what happened?"

I glanced back at Prussia. His chest rose and fell rythmically, and I relaxed.

"Its a long and terrible story."

"Tell me. All of it. I have time."

And so I told him. I told him of the terrible battle between the two of us, and the horrible atrocity committed by Prussia, and felt my voice grow shaky as I told him about Austria's dire situation.

"That bloody wanker!" He hissed as soon as I had finished. "How has Hungary taken it?"

"I had Spain take her home."

"Smart move."

"I dearly hope so. Your side won by the way."

"What a victory."

I nodded, and suddenly noticed a change in atmosphere. There was an absence of something, and It ran chills down my spine as I tried to figure out what it was.

"It's so quiet in here." Angleterre remarked, and I froze. For he had just put his entire fist on the cause of my uncertainty. I quickly rose to my feet.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't turn my head as I made my way to Austria's cot. "He's stopped breathing."

...


	11. Chapter 10

I was tackled in a breathless hug as I staggered into the house. Little Italy's face had lit up in utter ecstasy as I entered, and I was soon being pelted with a million questions a minute. I picked up the small bundle of energy and carried him into the dining room, where I sat him down for a real meal. I had cooked him pasta for when we were gone, but I was positively sure he had had nothing else since then, a good week ago.

"Oh Hungary! You have no clue how happy I am to see you! Where did you go? Why are you hurt? Where's Mr. Austria? Is he hurt too? Why did you leave me? I missed you so much!"

I chuckled as I headed back into the kitchen, and called over my shoulder my replies to him. "Mr. Austria will be here soon, don't worry. I'm fine, He's fine. Someday you will understand. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was the adorable reply. I shook my head.

"Italy Veniziano, that's all you've eaten for the last week! You must get some better food in your body! Here, what about some goulash? I will put lots of bread with it!"

His nod was that of a stubborn child. "No! I want PASTA!"

"Ita, please listen..." I pleaded. His scrunched up face softened as I came back into the room and planted a soft kiss on his auburn hair.

"Oh, alright..." He pouted, but reached up for a hug. I accepted his silent plea, and pulled him out of his chair, cradling him in my arms. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! That must be my brother! Lets go Hungary!" He squealed, tugging on my hair. I adjusted him to my hip, and moved toward the entryway. The sound of a furious Romano filled my ears as I opened the door.

"Szia Spain!" I said, and covered my Ita's ears with my free hand. "Come in!"

"Hola, amiga!" He replied, and stepped inside, gently closing the door behind him and his very reluctant little boy. "How are we feeling?"

"Better! A little sore, but nothing a happy little one can't fix!"

"Aye. I'm sure your welcome home was much better than mine. He rubbed his stomach, which was currently being punched rapidly.

"I'm sure some food can help that!" Ita was getting restless, and I let him down to see his brother. The latter ran to Feli, and the embrace that followed made my heart melt. I guided my guests to the dining room, and seated them in the safest way possible for poor Spain.

"I was just about to make some goulash, is that okay?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! I brought food!" He pulled out a small basket of food, and the smell of churros filled the air.

"Perfect!" I made my way over to the table, and sat down across from Spain, who had chosen Austria's normal spot. This action caused a small pang of worry, but the boisterous chatter of our two charges melted away all uncertainty, and I dug into my paella with a light heart.

"So, do you know why Prussia started that war?" I asked, and he stiffened.

"I-I...well...n-n-not really..." He shrugged, still tense.

"Oh." I took another bite. "Why not?"

"Prussia didn't really specify. He never really does, I'm just kind of dragged in." He picked at his food, and I pondered this silently.

"Oh." I said again, and took the moment to sip my glass of wine, which was knocked out of my hand soon after by a certain child. A red stain spread across Austria's crisp white tablecloth and my eyes widened.

"Feliciano Vargas! Get over here this instant!" I said sternly, and both of the brothers froze. Ita's eyes filled with tears as he rushed over to me.

"Lovino, you too!" The latter came and took his brothers hand. The room was silent as Spain sat in surprise and the two children stood guiltily.

"What are the rules of this household?"

"No horseplay, no loud noise, and no mistreatment of your elders." they both recited automatically, eyes on the floor.

"Look at me!" I said sternly, and their faces jerked up, one of which was now covered in tears.

"Where you just now obeying those rules?" They both shook their heads, and Spain's surprise turned into amusement.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"We're sorry, Ma'am." They replied, and I smiled.

"Thank you. Now, Lovino, you can go and get a new tablecloth. We must clean this mess up. Feli, you can go and get a rag to clean the table off-" They started off, but I stopped them.

"And one more thing. Look at me!" Their little faces turned towards me again. "I need a hug from a certain two mischievous little ones that I know!"

I was tackled by two little boys, and giggling filled the air as I patted their heads. "Now go! Quickly! Or I'm going to have to..."

They were gone before I could finish my sentence. Spain chuckled.

"That was utterly remarkable, amiga! How do you do it?" He looked at me with eyes the size of saucers.

"Think about it, Spain." I said, and rolled up my sleeves. "I have a master who is a perfectionist ad hates, and I have neighbours who are loud-mouthed assholes. Someone with that type of living conditions has to be tough. I know their way to cute to punish, but how else do you keep that-" At this I gestured at the mess on the table. "-out of your life?"

He nodded slowly. I laughed. "Would you like some advice?"

"Oh yes please!"

But before I could respond, the two boys had bounced back into the room, chattering amicably. I grabbed my dishes and stood, allowing them to do their work without delay.

"Oh, Spain, you can just take your stuff into the kitchen and eat there." I waved him off, placing my plate on top of his own and shooing him away. I took an end of the table cloth and helped little Lovi tug the tablecloth off of the table. I then took the soiled cloth out to the wash room, placing it in the basin of soapy water that Austria always had prepared. When I reentered, the room was spotless, and I smiled at the dilegence of the two boys."Well done!" I praised, and pulled a laughing Ita into my arms. Lovino frowned.

"Why aren't you praising me you jerk!" he exclaimed, and I patted his head, letting Feliciano down in the process. I chuckled.

"I didn't have enough room in my arms, honey. But now I do!" And at that I swept up the still indignant little boy, and smothered him with kisses. He struggled feebly, tugging at my hair and letting out a stream of profanities, but he soon gave up, and tucked his head into the crick of my shoulder. Ita attached himself to my leg, begging for 'praise, you jerk!' too. I sat down in a nearby chair, and pulled the two boys onto my knees. I planted a big kiss on each of their little heads, and watched as Spain entered the room, wide eyed and grinning. He took his seat next to me, and pulled out a small box of churros. The two boys on my lap cheered as he handed each of them a large churro.

"What do you say, boys?" He said, and winked.

"Grazi!"

"Grazi, you jerk!"

He sighed, and looked at me. I shrugged, and grabbed a churro.

The night wore on in a similar fashion, until about the eighth hour, when we decided that It was time for the little ones to go to bed. They protested a little, but were too tired to resist when I took Lovi upon my hip and Feli by the hand to lead them up the stairs to their dimly lit room, Spain trailing closely behind. He and I tucked our respective charges into bed with little difficulty, and we were soon out of their room and in Austria's piano room, for it was the quietest room in the house. I sat down at Austria's beautiful instrument, and felt another pang of sorrow at the fact that he wasn't here with me.

"You play?" Spain's gentle voice startled me from my thoughts and I felt myself automatically assume playing position.

"Yes, Austria has been teaching me. We played together at a concert a little while ago-"

"Oh? May I hear it? It seems you are eager to-"

"Of course."

And at that I launched into the Moonlight Sonata, precisely playing every note in the way it was supposed to, swaying with the notes as my hands glided along the keyboard in a seemingly never ending dance. And then it ended, and the room filled with the usual silence that hovered every time I finished the enchanting song.

"Oh my…" Spain gasped, and I blushed a deep shade of red. "That was-"

"Beautiful? I know, I didn't believe it at first myself."

A look of peace had crossed over his face and he looked back at me through content eyes.

"Me neither."

I stood, relishing the softness of the air around me, and gently placed a hand on Spain's shoulder.

"Its about time for us to go to bed ourselves, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You can have the guest room. Its next to the boy's room." He seemed puzzled by this, so I motioned for him to follow me. He stood, and I moved out of the room. I went up the stairs, and guided him into a clean, sparsely decorated guest room next to Italy's room. The blue of the curtains reflected the moonlight that filtered into the room, lighting up Spain's face as he bid me goodnight. I backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind me. I walked to the right of the room, and headed to the end of the dimly lit hallway, where my small room was. I entered, lit the candle in the corner, and fell onto my bed, anxieties overwhelming me. _I hope he's home soon..._ I thought to myself, and closed my eyes, drifting into a troubled sleep.

...


	12. Chapter 11

(Prussia)

I awoke with a start from my feverish sleep. I ached all over, and my leg felt as if it was on fire. I winced, and pulled myself up to a sitting position. It was dark in the stuffy tent that I soon discovered was the location of my battered body, and gentle sobbing was the only sound in the room. I strained to see who was the cause of the pitiful noise.

"Who's there?" I called gruffly, and the noise stopped. A sound of shuffling feet was heard, and a candle was lit. The light from this small instrument lit up France's concerned face as he stepped over to my bedside.

"Prussia! How are you feeling?" He whispered, and glanced behind him. He put the candle down on a makeshift bedside table he had made out of a box, and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine. Who was crying just now?" I asked, and watched concern begin to riddle his already weary features.

"What on earth do you mean, crying?" He said with a frown.

"I distinctly heard the soft sound of someone sobbing." I said, puzzled that my comrade hadn't heard. I studied his face for signs of a late night, but all I saw was tiredness, as if I had just woken him up.

"Hrmmm..." He said, and got up to examine the room. The light of his candle shown upon two other faces in beds similar to mine, and I stiffened at the sight of them.

"France? What are they doing here?" I asked, and struggled to grab my sword, which was leaned against the wall next to me. France quickly pulled it out of my reach. _Damn it..._

"Relax, Prussia. Their both completely harmless right now. One's in extreme pain, and the other..." He winced as England let out a blood-curdling scream. France rushed over to his cot.

"Angleterre! Are you alright? What is wrong? Tell me what hurts!"

His chest heaved in pain as I watched. A trickle of yellow flowed down his bare chest. "My...chest..." An unbidden tear rolled down his cheek as he gritted his teeth in agony. France quickly tore off his soiled bandage, and gasped in horror at the deep red lines criss-crossing his stomach. Somehow his wound was sinking into him, and I almost couldn't bare to look at the awful damage. France ran to dip a cloth in an unseen basin of water . He then wiped off the cause of his pain, and England's moans subsided to a manageable tone. France muttered soothing words in his native tongue, and the room filled with silence. France crept over to my bedside, his candle shaky as he moved.

"What happened to him?" I asked in shock.

"He has a pretty nasty stomach wound. It oozes a sort of acid and the acid is slowly eating away at him on the inside and outside. It is extremely painful..." England moaned again.

"I see..." Another wave of pain hit my leg like a bolt of lightning, and I winced.

"Whats wrong?"

"My leg...Shizel!"

He ran off again, and returned with a half empty brandy bottle. He quickly poured some into a small glass, and poured it down my throat. I choked a little, but was soon able to swallow. I nodded my thanks, and he pulled my soiled blanket further up my body.

"Now, the time is before the sun even thinks about rising. Please go back to sleep."

He turned to walk away, but I stopped him weakly. "Wait."

"What?" He didn't face me.

"What happened to Austria?"

He stiffened, and his ears turned red. He turned on his heel, and the stress of a thousand years showed on his face.

"Do you really want to know?" His expression was pained.

"Yes."

"Very well. You..." His voice broke, even for one of his greatest enemies. "...killed him."

"What?!"

"You heard me!" He was yelling, and his eyes were full of fury. I shrank back into my cot. "HE'S DEAD!"

England moaned again, and the mysterious sobbing started up again. But France was too much in hysterics to notice. "DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOUV'E DONE! YOU AND YOUR STUPID ANTICS! THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR! I SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT YOU ON THE BATTLEFIELD TO DIE WITH HIM! OR BECOME LAME! WHEN HUNGARY FINDS OUT..." He collapsed into a nearby chair, dripped wax on his blood spattered shirt, and winced as it burned through to his skin. Silence filled the room once more. Francis buried his head in his hands, unkempt hair spilling out around the edges of those usually tender appendages. His candle burnt out, and the room plunged back into darkness.

_

(Spain)

I awoke with a start and sat up, wincing at the still sore wounds that covered my body. I could hear the sounds of Romano and his sister playing in their room, and a smile crossed my face. I lugged myself out of bed to greet the strong sunlight that filtered through the window. The blues of the room that were so like the ocean I loved sparkled in a spectacular display, and a wave of contentment swept over me. I quickly got dressed, and headed downstairs to the wonderful smell of breakfast being cooked by a beautiful woman.

"Buenos días, mi amiga generosa!" I drawled as soon as I saw Hungary. She gave me a small smile, and I sat down at the table. Her eyes were circled by dark rings again, and my pleasure was at once snuffed out.

"Is their anything wrong?" I asked, concern written over my features. She shrugged and continued to concentrate on the food she was preparing.

"It's nothing. Can you go get the boy- I mean little ones?"

"Sure." I headed up the stairs, bracing myself for the impact of two restless children. I stopped before the door, cracked my knuckles, and took a deep breath.

"Romano, Feliciano, its time f-"

"Big brother Spain! Big brother Spain! Good morning! I was up early this morning, and a messenger brought this for you! I saved it for you, even though my brother didn't want me t-"

"YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT YOU IDIOT!" The latter roared, and rushed at poor Feli. I caught him by the scruff before he could do any damage, and winced as he began to kick my stomach.

"Now now Romano, you know your not supposed to hit a girl!"

"But but but-"

"No protests! Your breakfast is ready, and I have tomatoes if you behave." He immediatly stopped kicking, and I let him down.

"Aww fine you big bully. Only for the tomatoes." He crossed his little arms, and I patted him on the head.

"Thats better. Now, what was this about a message?"

"OOH OOH I GOT IT I GOT IT!" Feli cheered and I chuckled. He handed me a slightly crinkled letter that had tomato juice spilled on it in a few corners. I tucked it in my vest pocket and pulled the two children into my arms. The protests were loud by both of them, but I managed to keep a grip on both of the cute little things all the way down the stairs before letting them down into their chairs. _I will have so many new bruises after this..._I thought, and smiled at the adorableness of my little Romano.

"All-right szeret, here's breakfast!" Hungary's cheerful voice rang out, and the two children cheered. She came in balancing three heaping plates of food. She set one down in front of each of us, and we each mumbled our thanks as we tore into our food. She glided back into the kitchen with a certain grace only possible with flowing skirts, and returned with a big juicy tomato. Apparently she heard my conversation. _Oh well..._I rejoiced in the big smile on my usually grumpy charge's face. He bit into the scarlet side of it, and I felt my mouth water. She placed another hidden one on my plate.

"Gracias!" I beamed, and followed suit in Romano's actions.

"Your very welcome!" She replied, and sat down with a small bowl of leftover goulash. My smile dissapeared.

"Why didnt you make yourself a nice breakfast?"

She picked at her food. "I didnt feel like it. I love my goulash."

"But you need to eat m-"

"I'm fine." She said, a little more sternly than she meant to. A momentary silence filled the room, and Italy raced over to her.

"Hungary? Why are you mad? I want a hug!"

Hungary lifted her into her lap, and Italy buried her face in the former's hair. "Don't be sad, Hungary. Its like you told me! Death is just the transition into a new world! It will be oka-"

She stiffened. "What did you say?"

"That I-" Realisation crossed Ita's little face at what she just said, and she covered her little mouth. "Nothing."

"Okay, then..."

Italy crawled sheepishly out of Hungary's lap, and looked at me helplessly. I glanced down at my plate.

"Spain? Do you know what that was about?"

"No." I picked at my plate, and the meal was eaten in silence from then on. Hungary had a worried expression on her tired face, and I sighed. I soon finished my delicious breakfast, and got up from the table.

"I'll be in my room." I said hurriedly, and swept off up the stairs, coattails streaming behind me. I closed the door, locked it with a click, and plopped down to read the soiled letter. It had a ripped corner, tomato juice , and a few mysterious water droplets on it, but other than that it was perfectly legible. I silently read, eyes wide and hands shaking.

_My Dear Spain,_

_Dearest friend, the worst has come to be. Austria has stopped noticeably breathing, and it is assumed that he is dead. It is up to you to keep this regrettable information and decide how to let Hungary find out, but I highly suggest that this doesn't come to her knowledge any time soon. I am worried for our other dear comrade England as well, for it seems that my best efforts to cure him are slow, and an acid that oozes from his torn apart chest keeps him in daily agony. I believe he will survive, but it won't be an easy recovery. Keep us in your prayers, and I will continue to keep you updated on their very precarious situations. _

_I was forced to tell Prussia of what he has done, and I am happy to say that he has finally come to his senses. Sadly, this means that he is depressed and has nightmares every night, always waking up speaking of an unexplainable sobbing that only he can hear. He thinks it might be Austria's ghost. I shall have nightmares myself at the thought of that. I guess that means that he should be kept in your prayers too. His leg is healing well, thanks to our beloved Joan of Arc. I dearly hope that you are doing fine yourself with your considerable wounds from the battle, and give Hungary my condolences when you choose to tell her. I wish you the deepest luck in keeping her under control, but if you can do it with your Romano, I'm sure you can do it with a lady._

_Votre Ami,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

__

_So that was what poor Feliciano was talking about. She must be so traumatized..._I thought to myself, and carefully folded the letter. I slowly got up, and went to get that poor soul who decided to read my letter.

"Feli?" I peeked out my doorway, intently listening to the sound of quiet sobbing in the next room that soon filled my ears. I pushed open the door to the sibling's room, and stared heartbroken at the sobbing little girl.

"I'm so sorry..." I said, and sat down next to her.

"What happened to him? Why did he die? Will Hungary die too? I miss him!"

"He was in a fight with someone, and that someone took advantage of him." I explained as simply as I could. She crawled into my lap, and buried her face into my shoulder. I hugged her tight.

"Why would anyone take advantage of Mr. Austria?"

I sighed, and attempted to answer her innocent question without babbling in my native toungue. "Some people are jealous of him I guess. All of his sucess..." I gasped. Suddenly it all made sense, Prussia's vague responses when he was asked about the cause of this newest scheme he had created against Austria, his mysterious use of the word love when I asked him if he knew what he had done. He wanted something that he would never have gotten, something that he had been burning in jealosy about forever. His excessive drinking, his request for a kiss that so puzzled me and France. His trip up on the battlefield- it all made sense now. He loved...

"Spain?" A quiet female voice whispered in the hallway outside the door and I realized that Ita had fallen asleep in my arms. I gently placed her in her bed, and quietly moved towards the sound of Hungary's voice.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked, confusion plain on her graceful features. I took a deep breath.

"Flor mia, I have news-" I began, but stopped at the disturbing sound of a huge crash downstairs. We locked eyes, and ran downstairs. Romano was standing off to a corner, staring with wide eyes at the remains of a vase.

"Romano!" I started, but was cut off by a soft hand to my mouth. "Wait..." She walked up to the guilty little one, and stooped down to look him in the eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! I really am Ms. Hungary! It was a complete accident I swear! Please-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh...Its okay...I understand..." She lifted him to her shoulder, and they embraced tenderly. He started to cry into her shoulder.

"I..." His voice was muffled and he pulled his face out of her hair for a moment to speak. "I...I cant do anything r-right..." He sobbed, and she soothed softly, murmuring praise into his little ear and rocking him gently. She turned to me, and nodded for me to come to her and comfort him. She handed him to me, and he whimpered as he was switched between us.

"Hush now, mi amour, its okay, your not a failure..." I tried my best to pick up where Hungary had left off, akwardly rocking him back and forth. His head and hands were tiny compared to mine, and he had latched on to one of my fingers. I stroked the back of his tiny hand with another finger, and slowly moved to the kitchen to get him a tomato. He sensed what I was doing, and reached out to grab it.

"I guess your not so much of a jerk..." He trailed off, and I felt my heart grow warm.

"Thanks for that, mi querido amor." I murmured in his ear, and he grunted an unintelligible response.

"What did you say?"

He blushed. "Ti amo di più."

I laughed, and my soul seemed to soar with the eagles as I replied. "Lo ti amo di più."

He started to sob again, and I took him up to his room, where his formerly sleeping sister was staring at us with wide eyes.

"Fratello?" She asked. "Are you all right?"

He looked up, and sniffled. "I'm fine." He crawled into his bed, and I planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight."

He grunted, and closed his eyes. I backed slowly out the door and walked down the stairs, wondering how on earth I was supposed to accomplish my latest task..

...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A month had past since my injury had occured, and I soon was able to move about thanks to France's doting care. My stomach area still hurt with a passionate tongue of flame, but I managed to bear it as I helped France take care of Austria and Prussia. Austria was dead, it was a known fact now, yet his body never seemed to grow old or pale with the touch of death that seems to swoop down on any such aflicted human. It was fascinating, to say the least, but in such a greusome way that it haunted poor Prussia out of his wits. Francis could not bare to send his body away of course, seeing as Hungary still has not come to bid him farewell, and that Prussia keeps babbling about how he is healing, and talks to his body at night, pleading for the return of some lost love. We have assumed that Prussia has a downright nasty fever, and keep close watch on both him and his now scraggly bird. The seasons had changed, making the tent that we still kept our charges in a hellhole of heat, so we often went to the stream nearby to bathe.

"Angleterre!" France came up behind me, slapping a wet hand on my back, and making me jump.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

He chuckled, and splashed in my direction. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"Im not grumpy!"

"Pah!" He replied, and splashed again.

"Fine! You want to play that way, huh?" I made a huge wave, and soaked him to the bone. He gasped as the cool water soaked his white shirt and brown breeches, turning his legs into a muddy mass of dark hair and water logged cloth. His hair flopped into his face, and I laughed soundly, ignoring the pang of pain in my gut as I did so. He scowled, and a familiar glint came into his eye as he started to grin. I soon found myself hoisted off of the ground."Hey!"

"Kesesesese!"

"Prussia? Get back in bed! You're not well yet!"

"The awesome me can do whatever I want!"

"Oh yeah?! FRANCIS!"

The latter was laughing so hard he was on the ground, so I switched tactics.

"Oh god!" I gasped, and clenched my stomach. Prussia lowered me to the ground in concern, wincing a little at his bad leg. I lay back on the ground, and made a show of pain.

"Bloody hell..…Damn it!" I groaned.

Prussia quickly ripped off my shirt to take a better look. I squirmed away.

"Hey!" He yelped, surprised.

"Hah!" I smirked. "You actually fell for that!"

Prussia scowled, and extended a hand for me to help him up. I obliged, and he dragged me down on top of him. He laughed.

"PRUSSIA!" I growled, and hurriedly pulled myself off of him. I dusted off my breeches, and he laughed again. I took off towards the shallow creek nearby, and he followed as best as he could, limping heavily.

"Wait for me Arthur!" He yelled, and I stopped in the middle of the creek, facing him.

"What now?"

"Come here!"

"Why?"

"Trust me!"

"Why?"

He sighed, and pointed to his leg, which was now twisted in an awkward position that seemed completely voluntary. I moved closer. He slowly crawled toward the creek, and finally pulled me down into it. I sputtered, and France pulled me away from Prussia.

"Gilbert! You know better than to get your splint wet! Get out of the water this instant!" France looked irritated, and he quickly dropped me back into the water in favour of Prussia. My head was at the bottom of the creek for a split second, and then I was back, sputtering some more and cursing. Prussia gave me a hidden smirk that reflected his mischievous nature perfectly. I sighed, and pulled myself up out of the water, only to fall again. Prussia's shoulders heaved as he tried to contain his now almost unstoppable laughter. My hair was a golden wall in front of my vision, and it took several tries to successfully get it under control again.

"Chaps? CHAPS!" I roared, and ran after my now distant comrades. _The_ b_loody frog and his pet twit..._

I smirked, and began to plot my revenge.

I paced in my room, frantically racking my brain for ideas. My hat sat askew on my unkempt hair, and my disheveled figure revealed all of the stress of the last month, attempting to find a way to convey the disaster to Hungary, who was growing restless with the lack of news from her lover. I finally pulled my hat off of my head, and threw it down on my bed, and plopped myself down next to it, and released a long sigh. It was exhausting, my worry that was so similar to the smell of rotten tomatoes. My room was full of things that comforted me, and yet the lingering smell wouldn't abandon me. It made my stomach churn to think about it.

"Spain?" A messenger peeped through the door, and I acknowledged him.

"Yes?"

"It's Hungary."

I buried my head in my hands. The messenger's quick steps filled the air as he entered the room.

"Are you alright sir?" His cold hand was soon upon my shoulder, and I pulled myself back into reality.

"I-I'm fine. Send her in."

"Of course sir."

He left hurriedly, and I made an effort to make myself presentable as the sound of clicking riding boots filled the hallway. I smoothed down my hair, and took a deep breath.

"Antonio?" Her sharp voice filtered through the wall, and I stepped out of the room to greet her.

"Hola, Amiga."

"Ah! There you are!" She wore her riding breeches and a forest green coat over a crisp white blouse, all of which framed her small figure in a striking way.

"I have come to inquire about Austria." Her face was that of a strict teacher, and her 'inquiry' was more of a command for information.

"Come, let's sit down for some churros. Then I will tell you what you wish to know." She nodded curtly, and I led her into the parlor. I called for a servant, and a large platter of churros was soon placed on the table, as well as two medium sized mugs of hot chocolate. She made herself comfortable, and we began the same conversation that has had me in such a state of stress for the last few months.

"It has been several months, Spain."

"Y-yes?"

"Peace agreements do not take that long to arrange. You know that Spain."

"I-I know."

"Then why, may I ask, is Austria not back yet?" Her voice was unnaturally quiet.

"Erm...well..." I hesitated.

"WHY?" She roared, and I could see little slivers of wetness under her tired eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I should have told you earlier...I just didn't know how..."

Her eyes widened for a second, and her face hardened. "What did you hold off on telling me for this long?"

"I...He's..." My voice cracked, and I buried my head in my hands. She padded over to stand next to me, and sat down.

"Yes?" Her voice had become gentle, like she was speaking to a small child.

"Look...You know about Roderich and I's brief marriage, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"I care about him just as much as you do, just not romantically any more. Right?"

"If you say so..."

I stood, and extended a hand to help her up. She took it,and gave me a questioning look.

"Then you understand that I would not do anything to hurt either of you, si?"

"Well, you were in a battle against-"

"Like I said earlier, I am dragged around by those hooligans I called friends. I gave you your frying pan, remember? Please, I know its hard, but trust me."

She nodded, and, still clasping her hand, I lead her outside to the stables, where I motioned for her to take her horse. I quickly mounted my favorite steed, and turned to face her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, confusion written on her face.

"To see him."

A huge grin crossed her face, and she quickly mounted her chestnut mare. I turned in the correct direction, and began to gallop, wondering how the heck I was to protect Prussia from her wrath when she finds out exactly what happened.


	14. Chapter 13

(France)

I was focusing on the fire, not caring about the increasing darkness that had begun to surround the small camp-ground. I shivered unconsciously, and startled at the sound of furiously pounding hooves. Soon two riders appeared on the horizon, and I recognized them to be Spain and Hungary. My heart sank, and I rushed to greet them, grabbing only a small candle to light my way, which was hastily lit by my small fire.

"Spain!" I yelled, and he waved. He murmured something to his comrade, and she slowed to a halt and stayed behind, allowing for Spain to approach me alone.

"How are they?"

"They're all fine except for Austria. I assume you got my letter?"

"Si. I also assume that you know my reason for this visit."

"Oui. It's time, isn't it?"

He nodded, and bit his lip. I reached up to pat his thigh; a touch that I hoped would be reassuring to my comrade. He touched my hand in return, and I stepped away from him and his panting horse.

"So what did you tell her?"

"That we were going to see him."

"Oh. Should we hide Prussia?"

"Probably. She's tired from a hell of a lot of worrying, but she's still dangerous."

"Ok. I will do that." I turned to leave, but was stopped by a gloved hand on my head. I faced him, and felt my face pale at the obvious worry and stress on his face.

"Yes?"

"I can't help but not have a good feeling about this…"

"I know. But it has to be done."

"I know. But I will still worry."

I turned away, and ran to the tent, and shook Gilbert awake.

"France? What are you doing?"

"You have to leave for a little while."

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"Hungary's here!"

His face reddened, and he grabbed the edges of his cot.

"No. I won't go."

It was my turn to be astounded. My jaw dropped, and I grabbed his now obstinate figure.

"What?! She'll hurt you! It's best to lie low!"

"Nein." He said this softly, and released his grip on his cot in favor for a standing position.

"Why?! Are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I've been rehearsing this ever since I found out about my mistake. I must tell her myself. It's the right thing to do. And if I get hurt, I get hurt. Hell, if I die, I die. I deserve it anyways. Besides, who better to cushion a ladies emotional fall than the awesome me?"

I gaped, and tried in vain to form a reply, but my throat was dry with the impact of what he had just said. He gently pushed me off of him, and strode over to Austria, and whispered something in his cold ear. Having seen enough, I rushed out of the tent, my head still spinning from the dizzying impact of all of these recent developments. I sprinted over to Spain, who had tethered his mount to a tree, and was now helping Hungary down from her horse.

"Spain!"

"Yeah?"

"Prussia..." I leaned towards his ear, and whispered the rest. "He wants to tell her."

"What?!" He leaned sharply away.

"That's what I said!"

"But that's-"

"I know! But what am I supposed to do about it?! He loves-"

"I know that! But how is that supposed to help?!"

"I have no idea!"

We both turned towards Hungary, who was now sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her towards the tent. We began to run, and I took the lead, arriving at the tent just in time to be slapped in the face by the receding tent flap as Hungary rushed inside. I groaned, and numbly trudged over to the large sitting log next to the fire, where Spain was waiting for me. I plopped myself down upon it, and looked at Spain.

"Well…"

"Now what?"

(Hungary)

I rushed into the small tent that stood before me, panting in excitement at the thought of reuniting with my lost love. But instead of the Austrian I expected to see, there stood Prussia, with a look in his face that I had never seen before. He carefully hid something, and I strained to see around his robust figure to what it was.

"Prussia?! What are you hiding!" I growled, and felt my excitement immediately deplete.

"You will see. But first, I must ask you to disarm yourself."

"Why?"

He winced. "I-I…y-you...just….trust me, okay?"

I grabbed my frying pan, and hesitantly placed it outside the tent. I also grabbed my riding crop while I was at it, and took the spurs off of my boots. I reentered.

"Happy?"

He nodded, and beckoned me closer to him. I obliged, and stepped over to his side. He pulled me around in front of him, and took my shoulders in his strong grip. He leaned forward, caught my eyes, and forced them to lock with his brilliant, wine colored orbs.

"Before I show you anything, I want to apologize." He licked his lips, and looked away for a second to regain himself, and then glanced back at me.

"This is the worst thing I could have ever done, and I know it. Even awesome people like me should never do such a thing. Please…" He had genuine guilt written all over his face, and I wondered what was so terrible that he had done.

"I-" He swallowed, and unbidden tears welled up in his eyes.

"I will never forgive myself."

He looked away, and pushed me beyond him, to where there was a small cot upon which Austria, looking unnaturally pale, was sleeping. I rushed over to his side, and attempted to shake him awake. He was cold to the touch, and was very limp when I pulled him into my arms.

"Austria, _mein liebe_, answer me! Wake up! The war's over! We can go home! Italy is waiting for you! He misses you!" I shook, and shook, and kissed, and hugged, and yelled, to no avail. Austria was completely oblivious to my prodding's, as he was in one of the deepest sleeps of his life. I pulled his blanket away, and gasped. There in the middle of his chest was the biggest sword wound I had ever seen in my life. It extended through his chest, and was only partially healed. Tears flooded from my eyes, and I threw upon my not sleeping, but _dead_ lover, and sobbed.

"Elizaveta…"

Prussia's voice cracked as he said my name, but I was in too much internal agony to notice.

"I'm so sorry…." He whispered, and fled the tent, and left me to weep alone.


End file.
